Ajax-013
SPARTAN-013, aka Ajax, is a formerly super human, now ultra human, SPARTAN-Necros hybrid, a Revenant. Personel file Mental report Least mentally stable of the SPARTANS, sociopathic, mostly due to isolation by the others and a sort of self exile. Claims to suffer from extremely bad luck. Freak accidents will happen around with such as engines breaking down, guns jamming, explosives going off prematurely. Most soldiers under his command or attached to him are killed or wounded. As a result shuns human contact. Capable leader but chooses not to take command. Very efficient at field repair and seems to flourishes under pressure. Capable with using and adapting Covenant technology. Recent reports however seem to show a resentment to John 117, blaming him for the casualties of red team and abandoning them on Reach. When others have been killed, supposedly by his ‘bad luck’ he has survived when he shouldn’t have. He also has incredible math, science and problem solving skills, being one of the more intelligent SPARTANS, due mostly to his time he spends reading. After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental health has declined greatly, becoming somewhat more psycotic and depressed. He has often himself noted that he wishes to die as soon as possible on the battlefield and launches almost suicidal attacks. He also has some kind of visage about himself being 'undead' claiming that he died at Reach, supported by the fact he has afterwards survived things he shouldn't have such as direct hits by particle rifles, being caught incredibly close to explosions, surviving aircraft crashing and vehicles exploding with him still onboard, resulting in some soldiers seeing him as being 'indestructible' which almost seems true to some extent. Before the advent of the Necros war, during first contact with the Necros, he was on board the UNSC Aleous. Though there is no lasting record of what occured, he was left mentally shattered by his half finished 'Necrosification'. Though after six months in a mental asylum he recovered, his personality was distinctly unbalanced, more so than before. As he trained with the SPARTAN-IVs his personality gradually changed again, gaining a increase in responsibility and caring for the SPARTANs in his charge. His relationship with SPARTAN-077 advance significantly. In battle, his personality has been described as less than stable, reverting to a aniaml like battle instinct, possibly introverted by years of fighting with and against the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Preferred weapons Usually picks a mix of weapons, such as the M90 CAWS and M6 Magnum, enjoys using captured plasma swords. His two preferred weapons are a M43 HD Shotgun, just for its sheer kill capacity and a strange plasma sword varient he picked up during the battle at Morigan when he assasinated a supreme commander of the Covenant fleet. The weapon seems to be two plasma blades conjoined by a length of grip between the two individual grips of the blades. The blade surpasses many other plasma swords as it has and odd features. It is capable of draining energy sources, such as fusion cores, plasma batteries, energy swords, energy shields and plasma weapons, to power it, instead of just a plasma battery. It was returned to the Sangheili at the end of the war as a sign of peace, as it was a national treasure. During the time period of Necros war he used a M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System and two M33 Revolvers. Strengths Close combat, engineering duties, computer use, use of covenant tech, skilled driver, stealth duties, exceptional survivability. His skill in close combat is legendary among SPARTANS, equaling or even surpassing that of Will however his luck was a contributing factor to rarely winning fights. He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then delivering crushing blows. His true strength is his mind, which is extremely sharp and is capable of analysing and sorting a situation in seconds through mathmatic calculations. During the Necros War, his incredible skill with vehicle and computer technology was passed onto Bravo Company. His deep insight and understanding of the Necros was a vital factor in the early UNSC victories and his capability with Necros technology and systems was a great help. Also, as with the other SPARTAN-II officers, he was well known for leading his troops by example. Weaknesses Team play, reactions to others, extreme ranged combat, bad luck. During the Necros War, his mental instability settled in a near permenant fear of Necros conversion centres, meaning he largely held out of engagements near these places, relegating himself to a commanding position. However, he overcome this fear later to lead his men into close quaters engagements in the hellish factories to save numerous comrades. Also, his habit of leading from the front, by example, has often put him in the line of danger. Necros Modifications His Necros modifications were both visible and hidden, being a number of ehancements across almost his entire body. All his muscles were enhanced with Necros muscle masses, meaning his already super human strength was increased again, with his left arm being replaced by a whole Necros created artificial muscle and titanium skeleton with a pulse carbine weapon hidden under muscle recesses on his fore arm and a Necros particle accelerator in the upper arm, its function unknown. His red blood cell producing bone marrow was permenantly affected by nano machines, modifying his red blood cell production to produce so called 'black blood cells' instead, a cell to hold much more oxygen for the same sized cell, without the problems associated with red blood cells. Also, throguh a method unknown to medical science, his spinal chord was completely replaced with a cybernetic neural centre, which served also as the primary nano machine colony, building, directing and creating them from protiens in his body. In his cranium, a number of implants enable him to interact wirelessly with Necros technology and connect to their network, though it also reverse protected and encoded, meaning it can't be used to control him. These are bound into neural pathways in his brain, ensuring total fusion of man and machine. A number of his organs have supporting implants as well, making his body incredibly effecient. History Introduction Picked for the SPARTAN II program at the age of six from Earth. Even then his bad luck was well known when his parent’s car crashed and while they and his older brother who was sat next to him where killed outright, he survived with a few scratches. This eliminated the suspicions of abduction to some degree as a flash clone was left in his hospital bed. During training he often suffered from his bad luck. He led black team in training and often lost, not due to their own failings but freak accidents but won on rare occasions due to rare freak accidents suffered by the enemy. However during augmentation one member, Joe 124 died and that only left him and his partner Elise 070 though the third member, Mike 028 joined they soon became a cohesive fighting force. He seemed to constantly pitch his team in with blue team whenever possible, hoping 117’s luck would cancel out his bad luck. He seemed to be free of his bad luck, many of his squad not suffering casualties until the fall of Reach. OPERATION:LION'S ROAR Their first mission, post graduation was OPERATION:LION'S ROAR, a mission to disable a rebel station, Dakala Station, a cargo platform and recapture a UNSC Frigate, the Haunter, which had mutinied. He lead in his team with typical stealth notable of the SPARTAN-IIs until they triggered a booby trap. Immediately the alarm went and in the exchange of fire between Black team and the rebels the stations power core depot was alighted and began to explode within the station. Although they got to the ship safely they had to split up, with 013 and 028 taking down a rogue AI in the engine room while 070 defended the bridge. Despite all three suffering wounds they managed to get the ship to a distance and recieved UNSC back up to take it. Extension Using information gathered during the mission, a Pelican used by the rebels, the along with a company of ODSTs with Scorpion and Pelican support attacked a previously abandoned factory compound planetside. They succesfully destroyed their targets though Elise-070 suffered seriously injury. They were succesfully evacuated before the sabotaged reactor exploded, leaving no trace. Heart of the Rebellion After interrogation of rebel prisoners they discovered a number of rebel owned warhouses. He and black team was compounded with red team to defend the fusion generators. Though they survived the drop they soon found themselves in the desperate situation of the defence of the generators. Ajax was but in command on Beta team and lead the defence. After some time of being beaten back Ajax deemed the situation intangible and called a retreat into maintenance tunnels beneath the area but at that moment the fusion generators defences where breached. With Elise cut off by covenant forces advancing into the facility Ajax refused to leave.At that moment facility was struck. Luck was on Ajax’s side but not Mikes. The facility had been more or less decimated, the majority of the Covenant forces vaporised. When he came too He found his squad caring for Mike who had actually shielded him from the worst of the explosion. He was almost vaporised but Ajax did not give him a mercy death. He instead gave him a satchel charge, knowing he would like to go out with a bang. He could not find the corpse of Elise amongst the ruins and times was running out. He and last four Spartans of his unit evacuated into the maintenance tunnels and fled the battle. He and his squad made their way throguh the tunnels as Reach was glassed, with them being shielded from the devastation above them. They came upon a group of Covenant Brutes in a sewer basin, apparently attacking a solid wall. They came to ambush them but in turn were ambushed by brutes in hiding in the side tunnels. His squad was mauled, with only Mel-039 surviving, albeit seriously wounded. He discovered that the wall was infact a hidden door way to an old ONI facility, where a number of ONI spooks and an old friend, Codename: REGAN had been hiding, a ONI agent he had met before recieving of his MJOLNIR armor and during the Battle of Morigan. He then held up with them repairing their damaged stealth ship and defending them until they could evacuate along with the frozen body of Mel039. Though they safely got into orbit, hiding in what turned out to be the wreckage of Unyielding Hierophant Ajax broke their stealth when he heard 'Oly Oly Oxen Free' on E-Band. Narrowly avoiding destruction at the hands of a CCS-class Battlecruiser, they were rescued by the UNSC Dark Star, commanded by captain Zachary Drogen. Ajax briefly stayed with them until he learned of John-117's return to Earth and immediatly attempted to get there, but was quickly stoppe.d he later, after getting into scuffles with the ODST contingent onboard and in fact killing one, aided them in the Battle of New Anatolia. After their return to Earth ajax was outfitted with new armor, the Mark VI MJOLNIR/C variant. He was to take Mel-039 to HIGHCOM 6 in Sydney, Australia but when he got there, he learned Master Chief was there at a debriefing. He immediatly tried to kill him but was soon stopped by the survivng members of Blue team. He learned of their survival, of Halo and Ascendant justice but when offered to join Blue Team he declined, as he had commited an 'unforgivable sin' as a brother and as a squad member to john, and left. He returned to the Dark Star for deep space missions. They were quickly sent on a new operation, to capture a Covenant Communication station to patch into their communications network and piggy back an AI in his armour to infiltrate and aid him. His luck didn’t last though as a covenant fleet jumped in shortly after capture and the Dark Star had to withdraw. However it seemed his curse was lifting as a separatist fleet entered the system and both routinely massacred each other, letting the Dark Star pick up the pieces. While they learned of the Covenant Civil War and broadcasted it to command and also of delta halo when he heard Master Chief was there he demanded too go, wanting to reconcile slightly and aid his former comrade. He then dived further into their details and learned of ‘a captured demon’. With that he took full command of the unit then began to give them new orders. To rescue a SPARTAN II. Divine Acension SPARTAN-013, along with a samll team attacked a Covenant facility on the world of Divine Acension, hoping to retrieve the captured SPARTAN or die trying. They ultimately fell into a trap and were almost massacred had it not been for the combined force of Sierra zero one three and a apparent Brute turncoat. During their escape he was mortally wounded, only being saved by cryo freezing. Respite After revival, he had a brief respite at sector Red-0112. During this time he learned of the alliance of the Seperatist and the UNSC, of SPARTAN-III Gamma Company and of the legendary Myth-class Dreadnought. After this he became commander of Gamma Company and lead them to Necropolis. Necropolis SPARTAN-013 and SPARTAN-077 succesfully lead Gamma Company in taking a Brute excavation site on the world of Necropolis, along with a Sangheili Commando force lead by Kasr ‘Revsar, Sangheili ally of the SPARTANS. They succesfully pushed Brutes out of the ruins then reactivated the Forerunner grave world, bringing Ancient Watcher, a Archon-class Forerunner AI construct, up to date on the Human-Covenant War. A joint Sangheili, UNSC and Forerunner AI force struck back to Earth. Second Battle of Earth In returning to Earth, SPARTAN-013 lead the initial recon to the largely conquered city of Sydney, reconing The Hive, the last UNSC stronghold on the verge of collapse. During their brief recon, they discovered SPARTAN-038, now revived, defending the base. The base was eventually evacuated then captured, with little information left for the Covenant inside. He then retruned later, now leading the whole of Gamma Company, along with a joint UNSC and Sangheili attack. In a brutal close quaters war, in which many SPARTAN-IIIs died, causing him much grief, they eventually recaptured the city, signified by the raising of UNSC Flag by the SPARTANS and 'Revsar and his Commandos over the captured UNSC Command Centre. This became one of the most famous images of the war, with the image being recreated as a statue that dominates both the plaza of the reconstructed UNSC base and a statue that dominated a memorial park. Battle of Doisac He fought bitterly against Brute forces during the Inner colony Liberations before joining the Joint Fleet that went to take Doisac. He never eventually fought, as the Brutes surrendered when a bloody coup lead by Chieftains Marius and Gauius gutted their main fleet. Aftermath Along with the rest of the surviving SPARTANS he visted the Forward Unto Dawn Memorial before they got the clearance for OPERATION:SAVIOR, using Corvettes with modified Covenant engines. During this time the SPARTANS almost never aged due to suspended animation in cryo statis. However, when the other SPARTANS were recalled for the SPARTAN-IV program, the Aleous, the ship SPARTAN-013 was aboard, never reported in. In a slipspace burst near mars the ship reappeared, near destroyed and gutted and filled with the mutilated and eviscorated corpses, with pieces of alien machine technology grafted to their bodies. Amazingly, SPARTAN-013, having undergone the same treatment, still lived, albeit insane and delirious, thanks in part to his SPARTAN constitution. Incarceration SPARTAN-013 managed to direct the ship to slipspace, bringing it back from the Iris Nebulae. It was ejected into the orbit of Mars, slightly off course, but home none the less. He was clinically insane and incarcerated in a asylum for a short time, after a few prophetic speeches. This insanity eased over his six month tenure and eventualy his comrade, SPARTAN-038, came to collect him and take him to Arcturas for training the IVs. However, in their journey to head off world, they were attacked by unknown foes, later identified as Synthetics, machines and cloned body parts disguised as sentient beings. Sent to 'kill the Revenant', they attempted to kill him, though they were stopped, in part by a ONI sting, headed by Aceon DeRagen. Something that aided him in his defence against the Synthetics was one of the oldest pieces of tracking gear humanity had to offer. A stray, mongrel puppy, a crossbreed of a so called 'Arcturas hound', a near wolflike 'super dog' noted for its excellent abilities as a hunting and tracking dog, descended from breeds let loose on Arcturas almost 300 years ago and a conventional husky. This puppy was since adopted as the mascot of Bravo company, and stayed with them. SPARTAN-IV Training SPARTAN-013 trained the SPARTAN-IVs hard straight from the beginning, pushing them over their limits at every possible chance. However, for ever act of almost barbaric training, he balanced it with rewards. He treated the Ivs well and taught them of vehicles, close quaters combat, network hacking and information warfare. His 'cruelty and kidness' approach came to blows with the Leonid-144 because of their different approaches to training. Upon graduation of the IVs, he took control of Bravo Company, forming them into his own elite vehicle unit. Operation:DEVIANT During Operation:DEVIANT SPARTAN-013 personally commanded his SPARTANS, often leading his units in personal raids on asteroids. During the latter elements he lead a 'screaming drop', in which he lead the majority of Green, Purple and Grey platoon in a orbital HOPE drop. They relieved their recon units, before being in turn relieved by Red and Blue Platoon providing motorised support. Operation:WARDOG During Operation:WARDOG he commanded his Company from their deep forest command post, riding out at the head of a Warthog formation, destroying enemy facilities and depots. During the later end of the Op he personally lead the charge to the city, with their Warthog and Hornet forces punching a whole straight through the defences and gutting the enemy. Ajax personally orchestrated the trap that cut off their rapid attack vehicles and took a enemy Chopper to facilitate their destruction. Operation:REAPER During Operation:REAPER Ajax personally lead a attack on a rebel command centre, his company storming the compound and massacaring their forces after forcing a radio black out, attacking with silencers and knives in the dark, the alarm never being raised. In the final elements of the raid, Ajax killed the infamous traitor, Michael Bomba. Battlefield record Having been engaged in roughly 200 battles, he has been awarded several of the major awards of the UNSC. Basic Training graduate honour: Awarded during vehicular training of the SPARTANS Bronze Star: Battle of Morigan III, engaged and destroyed a squadron of Wraith tanks with improvised explosives under heavy fire Silver Star: Awarded to him and marine Corporal Enzo Vincetti when they stormed a covenant firebase along with a large contigent of marines and despite heavy casualties engaged a Elite Zealot al the Battle of Morigan III, Vincetti and Ajax engaged the zealot and his major domos at close range, Vincetti taking one down with a full magazine and Ajax smashing one over the head. The zealot went to strike Ajax when Vincetti leapt upon it and stopped it but was mortally wounded. Ajax then began to shoot at it and club it until it died and then later Vincetti died of his wounds. The Navy and Marine Corps medal: Awarded during battle of Morigan III to him and Black team when they Attacked a covenant strike team head on to help marines set up a LZ to provide them with a foward base. NCO development ribbon: For (barely) completing his NCO course. Outstanding airman of the year ribbon: Awarded when he took control of the pilot of the pelican transporting Blue, green and Black team into combat was hit and he took control of the Pelican and managed to steer it clear of several Banshees engaging them and successfully manoeuvre through the ruins of the capital of Morigan III then land it safely despite significant damage. Prisoner of war medallion: During engagements against the URF on Hectate. The transport of black team to the surface was intercepted and shot down. The pilot was killed and Ajax was severely wounded and couldn’t move with ease. He took off his armour and gave it to Mike 028 and Elise 70 and ordered them to continue with the mission. He was then captured and claimed to be a spy about to be dropped in. The Purple Heart: First awarded with his Prisoner of war Medallion. Red Legion on honour: Awarded for engagement against Covenant during The space battle of the Morigan sector. Black team boarded a Covenant assault carrier, the Holy Grace and fought the ship commander with a captured plasma sword and then rescued a ONI agent from the brig. The silver Star: Awarded for defence of the ship UNSC marathon class cruiser Axon Gate against Covenant Boarding action during the Space battle of Morigan sector. Colonial Cross: for his actions on the Covenant planet Divine Ascension Quotes "Didn't they tell you in basic? Don't provoke the crazy person!" "I drive, you shoot, or i shoot, you die, deal?" "Touch the hog and lose an arm, ape" "Where were you at Reach, eh? While we fought and died on the surface, you ran, YOU RAN with your tail between your legs!" "Over there, in the blasted ruins of our city, fear grips their heart! They still remember what grevious casualties a handfull of Humans and Elites gave to them at the Ark, but most importantly, that a single Spartan and a single Elite, killed most of their best, and executed their leader! But now, they do not face a mere handful of warriors, but three regiments of battle hardened Marines, a battalion of bad ass ODSTs, a company of NavSpecWar teams, two Elite Legions and three hundred SPARTANS! We will throw them from the ruins of the city into their funeral pyres and leave none alive, for Earth, for humanity, for brotherhood! Onward, to victory!" SPARTAN-013's speech prior to the Second Battle of Sydney